Just Another Mission
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: Wizards and ninja do not mix. So leave it up to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino to get wrapped up as info collectors for another dimension. And of coarse, they get slapped in the middle of everything!R&R!/ Sasu/Ino/Draco , Naru/Saku/Harry narusaku sasuino
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hinata, look at this!" A bleach blonde girl squealed, lifting up and Ax bigger that her. Hinata cringe as Ino feel back like a board, the ax firmly attached to the hardwood floor. "Whoops." She breathed, before getting up and staring at the newly formed hole in the floor.

"What happened to my floor?" yelled the disgruntled female store owner.

"we...were sorry mam! I...it was an a-accident." Stammered a young girl with long dark purple tinted hair, and lavender eyes that had no noticeable pupil. She bowed quickly and apologetically.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ino said, instantly agreeing to the accident. The said woman was fuming, obviously not agreeing to the 'incident' at hand.

"Listen, it was an accident alright!" Ino stomped her foot on the ground, causing a small dent in the floor. She groaned at her own stupidity.

"Alright Missy One more so called accident and I'll report you to the hoka-!"

"Please don't r-r-report us! I swear w-we had no bad intentions!" Hinata interrupted the woman's rant with pleas. The black-haired woman turned to her, as fear soon took over her face.

"H-hinata-sama! M-my apologies!" The middle-aged woman bowed to Hinata, as her and Ino exchanged looks. The look saying, of course, saying 'what is going on?'

She returned from her bow, rushing the two out the door.

"Forget what I said! Expect everything paid for and done!" She quickly closed the door behind them, making a _whoosh_ before a _bang. _

"I don't know what that was, but I like it!" Ino cheered, taking Hinata's arm and walking like a soldier.

"My father must be a customer..." Hinata murmured, so that Ino couldn't hear.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ino goaded nudging the young Hyuuga.

"W-well, actually... H-hokage-sama wanted you in her office..." Ino stopped dead in her tracts.

"WHAT?" She hollered, Hinata cringed as everyone on the street began to stare. "Why didn't you tell me?" She twirled on her heal the other way, running towards the Hokage's tower.

"Bye Hinata! Thanks for the company!" She waved, her head untwisted to the front of her as she sprinted to the roofs. She smiled widely at the sky. It was true, every 15-year-old girl needed some time with someone of the same gender occasionally.

Inside the Hokage's office five people sat around waiting for the final member of the group to arrive while the casual conversation that could be heard a mile away ensued. "When is she going to get here? I want to know about our new mission already!" A loud blonde hollered relaxing his arms behind his head.

"Naruto, shut up and stop complaining already! YOU IDIOT!" yelled the pink haired girl next to him into his now hurting (and possibly bleeding) eardrum. Tsunade simply smiled, watching her apprentice and unofficial grandchild argue while she watched the stoic raven haired boy sit there ignoring the two until...

"Come on Sasuke, you have to be on my side with this one after a solid year of D rank missions. You must be desperate for a real one again!" Naruto said using dramatic hand gestures to help prove his point. Yes, it was true. The last Uchiha was back in the village after three years of searching and disappointment soon reached his door when he came back. In the words of Naruto it "was a major pain in the ass", either way, he was back. It took all of the original five that left the first time to save him as well as Sakura, Sai, Yamito, and Kakashi to trap him and bring him back to the village; unconscious and bleeding mostly thanks to Sakura and Naruto (leading to a major concussion from Tsunade). When they finally did drag Sasuke to the Hokage; a trial was held immediately to decide his fate. While most of the older members in the council wanted to welcome the boy back with open arms there were a few asking for his head on a silver platter for his betrayal.

So in order to please everyone including her loved ones who were waiting for news on the verdict outside, the blonde Hokage came up with a compromise. The Uchiha would live, but only if he obeyed every rule. The first one being he would have to live with one of the team seven members, Kakashi volunteered seeing as how he felt he failed the boy the first time. The second rule was he would have an ANBU following him at all times until Tsunade was satisfied she could truly trust him again. And the third rule that caused a whole day of embarrassment and laughter from everyone who saw, the great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha had been forced to start as a genning all over again switching to different teams until he had completed a year of D rank missions and met all of the Hokage's standards. Sasuke had passed all of these tests and had managed to make it to this point where he would start his first mission in over four years. Sasuke looked up at Naruto from across the room and then surprisingly said,

"He's right Sakura, leave the dobe alone. I want to get this mission started as soon as possible. Hopefully it will be a decent one with a high rank."

"See Sakura-chan, even the teme agrees Ino should hurry up!" Naruto complied, right before the doors of the Hokage's office burst open making a loud bang as they swung back revealing a panting and slightly tired Ino.

"What the-" The bleach blond looked around the room, revealing an impatient Naruto and Sasuke, a porn-reading Kakashi and an awkward Sakura.

"I swear I didn't set the BBQ place on fire! I'm innocent!" Her mouth burst out, her hands up in the air. They looked at her for a minute, as if the poor konoichi got her brains jabbed out with a kunai.

"So wait, it was you?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, it would make sense...

"I don't think this has anything to do with our mission." Kakashi interrupted, putting his book away.

"Wait wait wait, _OUR_ mission?" Ino would have gawked like an idiot if she already didn't make a fool out of herself.

"Come to think of it, why is Ino even on this mission?" Sakura questioned, crossing her arms. Ino scratched the back of her head.

"I concur, how do I work into this? I mean, you have a whole cell in front of you." In all truth, she couldn't think of why they had her as a fourth member, they even have Sai if necessary!

"What does it matter? I just wanna get this mission started already!" Naruto whined, flinging his arms in the air. Ino glared at him, seriously wishing that she had something to throw at him that couldn't cause major bleeding.

"Alright, I'll make this short and sweet, got it?" They all (some annoyingly) nodded. "Ino, you are being sent with team Kakashi because your ability is vital to get necessary information. Although some may _think_ they can read minds," She glanced at Sasuke who in return rolled his eyes. "Your ability would be more help than Sai's, given that there will most likely be little to no attacks needed-"

"Wait! So I can't kick anyone's butts?" Naruto gasped, causing a smack from Sakura.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." Tsunade said, giving Naruto a glare which he smiled awkwardly scratching the back of his head at. "Sai will temperately take your place."

"It'll take too long to explain with so little time we have, but this is all the details you could possibly need." After stating so, she then gave them a scroll different from any others they had seen.

"Huh? A transportation scroll?" Ino gasped, and everyone looked at her -again, as if the poor girl had no brain.

"There's no such thing, geez Ino even I know that!" Naruto tsked, but he just earned a hit from the lighter haired blond.

"Shut up Naruto! There is too!" She defended herself before glancing at Tsunade, who was just smirking.

"I don't know where you heard it, but that is correct." Naruto gawked, Sakura blinked and Sasuke remained unfazed. Being an S-class criminal for years you sort of know almost everything. "It'll take you to your destination. After you get all packed up, I recommend meeting in the Training field and opening the info scroll before you go any farther. Is that clear?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" And with all that in sync, they disappeared into puffs of smoke. Well, except for Kakashi.

"What is this all about, exactly?" He questioned the blond Hokage in front of him.

"I was waiting for you to ask that..."

* * *

_**Chapter one! My sister and i are going back and fourth, so if its about ino and sasuke, it me. Or any sacrastic parts without long paragraphs. And if its long, serious and discriminative its about Naruto and Sakura, its my sis. **_

_**REVIEW PLZ!**_

_**Till next time,**_

_** Candy  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

At the training field four teenagers were busy waiting for the laid back and always late sensei, while three of them were used to the laziness of the teacher the forth couldn't seem to sit still.

"Does he _always _do this?" Ino complained to Sakura who looked at her with a simple

"Yes" as an answer before going back to reading her medical book. The blonde pouted

"Well, I don't know how you can stand it if my sensei was late all the time I would go insane!" she said sitting under a shady tree with Sakura and Sasuke; Sasuke was carving a chibi kakashi in the poor trunk of the tree better putting long scratches across is, obviously in annoyance.

"You get used to it." Naruto said while practicing throwing kunai at the wooden target. A familiar voice stated a simple

"Yo" with an odd eye smile that only he seemed to be able to do.

"YOU'RE LATE!" roared Ino, standing up and pointing at the man accusingly while the others casually walked over to him. "My team has told me that many times before; I think they finally stopped trying though." Kakashi said smiling again before turning slightly more serious and saying

"Okay, time to tell you guys about our new mission and what our jobs will be." I paused for a minute glancing at the four. "It seems we have been hired for a body guard and information gathering mission. We are to protect a boy named Harry Potter. He is the same age as you four but it seems he is trying to be killed by a man who calls himself The Dark Lord, however our information say he goes by Voldemort as well. You will be posing as students and I will be a teacher's aid at the same school, He goes to a place called Hogwarts. The four of you will be in different houses so that getting information on The Dark Lord should be easier but remember do NOT be obvious and blatantly ask for information about him!"

"He is referring to you and your clear lack of subtlety, dobe" Sasuke interrupted, almost as if challenging him.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME? I DIDN'T EXACTLY HEAR YOU!" Naruto shouted glaring at the boy beside him, who simply smirked at how easy it was to annoy his blonde teammate.

"Idiots. Both of them, I swear!" Sakura muttered under her breath crossing her arms; while Ino looked angry (obvious by the very noticeable twitch) and Kakashi looked bored.

"Anyway moving on we are to use this scroll to get to a place called The Leaky Cauldron in England; or wherever that is." Said the one eyed teacher before pulling out the scroll opening it. Placing it on the ground where the seal suddenly expanded so it was big enough for all of them to fit. The group of ninja stepped on the seal waiting for whatever was going to happen when right before a flash of bright white light surrounded them Kakashi stated

"Oh by the way, the people we are going to meet are all wizards!" smiling again, the two girls noticeably shrieked in anger, not at all agreeing to this anymore...

As you guessed, transporting from one dimension to the other is not a day to day thing. It can mess up even the strongest stomachs, or drain the most stubborn minded shinobi. Of coarse with a statement comes proof, and proof comes when the interesting formation of shinobi arrived in an alleyway. The Uchiha had to swallow some unnerving substance arriving in his throat as he shuddered; as for Naruto, however, he had different plans.

"Oh man!" Said boy grunted, cringing and covering his mouth, running to the nearest trashcan (Which happened to be at the back of the alley, just a couple feet away.) Ino and Sakura, however, where used to the waves of nausea, given the training from Tsunade. Ino stuck her tongue out in disgust at Naruto's reaction.

"Can't handle a little transportation, dope?" Sasuke annoyingly tempted, followed by his usual 'hmph' after Naruto's usual 'what did you say'.

"Aright, that's it!" The girls said simultaneously, as Sakura grabbed the back of Naruto's collar, Ino did the same to Sasuke. They glanced at each other as an evil tint sparkled in both of their eyes, as they pulled both boys down to the ground with a semi-loud _thud._ Dusting their hands of, they high fived each other as both males got off the ground. Sasuke didn't like the blond girl's actions, as he glared to prove his point.

"Touch me again and I kill you." He hissed, but she rolled her eyes.

"You kill me, you get killed, clear?" Kakashi decided to step in after Ino's statement, for her own well being. The Uchiha's reaction, of coarse was an incoherent grumble.

"I think Ino -INO, just owned you, Teme!" He cackled, just to see Ino and Sakura share a look once again. He gulped as Sakura's fist came hurtling towards him, ending in nothing but a black eye.

"I'll heal you after you learn your lesson." Sakura's smirk grew.

"That's cold, Sakura-chan!" He rubbed his now extended face.

"Can we get out of here? Alleys creep me out..." Ino shuddered, looking at the sky, wishing that she was in an open field of flowers.

"Ino, do you have claustrophobia?" Sakura questioned with a smirk, a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

Ino stomped her foot. "Shud' up Sakura! We're wasting time." she snorted as she crossed her arms.

"For once I agree, we're just wasting time here." Sasuke concurred. She felt like gawking, but she looked at Kakashi-sensei none the less.

"Since everyone is done, I think we can begin our _actual_ mission." Everyone nodded, messaging to him that they where done, for now. _'Why do I always get stuck with the crazy ones?'_ He inwardly sighed.

"Alright, we're going to go to a small place that a man named Dumbledore saved for us to get everything together. He said that this scroll should take us to the side of it." He tapped the wall next to him, silently saying that its the building of their current residence.

"Since we're on our ninja gear, we shouldn't be seen by normal people until we change." Of course, curiosity got the best out of the blond girl.

"Wait, normal people? What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, raising a lone eyebrow. Sakura believed that she had an idea, but decided not to state it.

"Well, what most of us wear when we're not on missions is considered casual wear here." Ino thought for a moment, before blinking with the invisible light bulb that went on over her head.

"So, we're breaking into our own place? That's... strange." Ino and Naruto could help but to snicker at Sakura's comment. "Oh don't act like you weren't thinking it." She rolled her eyes.

"We do what we have to. Tsunade-sama said that there should be a package for us in our assigned doors." Everyone noded before the (Oddly enough) got into the house threw the window on the second floor that leads them to the hallway.

"So, which ones which?" Naruto asked, looking down the five door hallway. It was actually a very plain space, a kitchen, small dining room, living room and a couple of bathrooms.

"Are you stupid? They have our names on the packages." Ino rolled her eyes, picking up a package on the second door. It held a small tag, and on it read 'Yamanaka'.

"Seriously?" Sakura picked up the first one, reading 'Haruno'. The rest did the same, Kakashi separating the two genders' rooms.

"What's in them anyway?" Sakura shook the package, hearing a muffled shacking noise.

"Only one way to find out!" Naruto plopped down crisscrossed in the middle of the hallway, tearing at the box until it opened, everyone (well, minus Sasuke) crowded around the sunny-blond as he held up an object. "Aw man, its just clothes!" He whined, dropping his head and putting the orange and black t-shirt back in. Ino and Sakura, however, now more excited of the present, ran over to tear open the poor boxes.

"What the, Tsunade-sama doesn't know me at all!" Ino sighed, looking at the black sweatpants and purple semi-dressy shirt.

"Actually, my clothes aren't that bad." The pinkette shrugged, holding up a red shirt with the outline of a white sakura flower on the back, white denim skirt and tall black boots with a small heel.

"Hn, neither are mine" said Sasuke, holding up a black tee shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and a pair of plain black jeans and some what dressy black shoes.

"Wait what the? Naruto show me what she gave you!" The other blonde yelled startling Naruto before he gulped and held up a black tee shirt as well. But unlike Sasuke's who had the Uchihas symbol, his had an orange spiral on the back with a pair of blue jeans that had the word Kyuubi written on the side in orange Japanese symbols and black sneakers.

"OH COME ON! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE WORST DAY EVER! AND NOW I SERRIOUSLY NEED TO GO SHOPPING! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Ino yelled, breathing heavily before grabbing the cloths off the grumbling to herself and kicking her door shut behind her.

"Well, I'll take that as the signal for everyone to go get changed and head out to meet these 'wizards'" Kakashi said smiling walking into his room as well, before everyone went to change.

On the clock, they all came out of their rooms except Ino. Sakura walked over to the door and knocked

"Ino-pig, come out now! We have to go!" she said through the door tapping her foot impatiently, before looking back to her team. "Naruto what the hell are you looking at?" she all but yelled at the boy.

"No-nothing Sakura-chan!" he quickly said trying to hide his blushing she turned back to the door shrugging. 'Thank god Sakura-chan didn't notice me staring at her to much. Otherwise I would probably be an indent in the wall' Naruto thought sighing, feeling safe….for now at least.

Finally Ino came out in a purple halter shirt that was originally a plain purple tee shirt. And black Capri's that hung loosely that started out as sweatpants with black sneakers.

"Wow Ino that turned out really well! What do you guys think?" Sakura said smiling Naruto nodded his head agreeing with her. Kakashi was to busy reading his book to comment but Sasuke's reaction was the oddest of them all, He "hn"ed with a scoff before turning his head.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked, getting so close to Sasuke's face he was breathing on him.

"DOBE GET OUT OF MY FACE!" he yelled in a very un-sasuke like manner.

"Can we _PLEASE _just get going?" Sakura said grabbing their arms and pulling them down the hallway with the other two following close behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Ino looked over, tilting her head to the side.

"Hm?" His one visible eye glanced over from his book.

"Your so addicted to reading the book, but what happens when you finish it way before the next one comes out?"

"Er…" He tried to say something. But alas, he was at a loss for words.

"Its only porn, he can find _that_ anywhere." Naruto butted in. Ino's face got flustered.

"N-nani?" She tensed her shoulders. "Porn?" She whispered, glancing over at Kakashi, who was twitching at Naruto's words.

"This is not _just porn!" _He snapped, slamming his book shut. "It's the perfect combination of drama, romance adv-!"

"Yeah yeah," The blond boy interrupted. "What's with the sudden questions about the book anyway Ino?" She bit her lip as she got flustered again.

"I saw my dad bring it home from the store the other day…" She looked at the corned of her eyes. Naruto couldn't help it as he fell back laughing.

"Oh god! That's just hilarious! You should have seen your face!" He cackled, as Ino's eye twitched.

"You should see your face when I punch you threw a wall!" She hissed, picking him up by the collar similar to the way Sakura does.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He said quickly, hoping that her temper didn't last as long as Sakura's. He peeked his eye open as he heard her sigh.

"Whatever, just watch your mouth, got it?" He nodded quickly as her eyes sharpened. She let go and the blond boy ran about 3 yards away. Rolling her eyes, she continued to cool her face down. The odd group walked down a flight of stairs and into a restaurant style room on the bottom floor of the leaky cauldron.

"Sssssoooooo, who are we supposed to be looking for again anyway?" Sakura said looking around the mostly empty room with her hands on her hips. Her question received no answer while Kakashi walked away to greet a man with long white hair and what seemed like a blue dress.

"What are you four waiting for get over here and introduce yourself" Kakashi said actually not smiling for once. The four teenagers looked at each other, before he soon yelled "NOW!" at them, causing them to jump and run over.

"Hello; my name is Dumbledore, I am also the one that hired you for this mission." The man said in perfect Japanese, smiling. "You must be very skilled ninja for Tsunade to have trusted you with this" He continued before Naruto made a loud announcement of

"Well thank you, ancient old man! I have to be very skilled and the best ninja _EVER,_ otherwise I won't be Hokage one day!" The blonde announced grinning widely, hands crossed over his chest proudly; before a blur and moan later he was sprawled out on the floor, with a bruised face and a bump on his head.

"NARUTO SHOW SOME RESPECT! AND DON'T GO AROUND SHOUTING STUFF LIKE THAT! IDIOT!" Ino smiled lightly while Sasuke did nothing. Kakashi sat at the table silently waiting for his students to get back on track. Sighing in annoyance, placing his face which; was covered by a scarf in his left hand. His one visible eye looked board while the other was covered with an eye patch.

"Its quite alright young lady" Dumbledore said to the pink haired girl, eyes twinkling with humor. "However, before you can meet the others you will need these so that you may speak in English to them. I am sure you will be able to figure out who's is who's." The wizard said, laying out for necklaces with pendants. Sakura Picked up the pink slug charm with a red string attached to it, Ino took the purple camellia flower charm off the table with a purple string holding it. Naruto put the orange string with a small orange fox charm on around his neck showing it to the girls while they held theirs to him. Sasuke picked up the black string with a white snake charm and held it to the light in the dimly lit room, studying it before putting it around his neck and tucking it in his shirt.

"Oh my god! Something that isn't completely gaudy!" Ino smiled sarcastically, twirling it around her fingers.

"So, what where you saying about 'Tsunde-sama doesn't know you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "She knows your favorite flower for gods sake!"

" Lies! I never even told anyone about it!" She stomped her foot in a huff.

" Heh, I knew it! Obaa-chan is a stalker!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Both girls scolded, double punching him threw the floor.

"Such...strength..." Dumbledore blinked, in shock at the abilities of the konoichi.

"As I said before, your in good hands. And...strong ones." He sighed, as it took all three of the others to get the blond boy out of the floor.

"Now that we are all standing, shall we depart?" The old man said; standing up and walking outside into the ally, with the five ninja following closely behind.

* * *

**The more reviews, the faster i update! :D so please review!**

**Till next time,**

**_Candy_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore pulled out what seemed to be a broken, red, walking cane and told the ninja to place there fingers on it. And soon all of them felt a new but semi-familiar pull in there stomach before Kakashi and Dumbledore landed gracefully on there feet. While next to them was a pile of limbs and heads.

"INO-PIG GET OFF ME, NOW! YOU WEIGH A TON!" the green eyed girl yelled, pushing the blonde girl's leg out of her face. "LIKE I WANT YOUR ASS IN MY FACE FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled back defensively.

"What are you complaining about Sakura? I'm on the bottom here!" Sasuke said with Naruto on top of him Sakura on top of Naruto and Ino on top of all of them.

"Hehe, hey Sakura-chan, guess what? Sasuke-teme is on the bottom" Naruto said right before Sasuke threw his head back, hitting the back of his head on the back of Naruto's. Seeing as how they landed in the pile back to back.

"Hey Sakura, you like the view?" Ino said, smirking; because up until this moment, no one realized that Sakura had landed on top of Naruto facing him. Sakura quickly got off, Naruto blushing bright red before Sasuke flung Naruto off him, where he landed on the dirt; getting up dusting himself off blushing: while thinking about Sakura. Dumbledore smiled once more walking up to the door and knocking before it was answered by a shriveled up, short looking elf like being

"Dumbledore Sir Master is waiting for you as well as the rest of the guests you requested."

"Ah, thank you Kreacher." He turned to the shinobi, "You may want to put your charms on."

The wizard stepped into the large house with the others following behind. The elf lead them to a dinning room with two doors in front of it before opening one to show a large table filled with seated people and even some standing. The girls did not seem to have any trouble walking by the wrinkled old elf, even Kakashi lightly walked in and not a word from the elf. But when it came to the two other boys, well Kreacher seemed to have a hell of a lot to say. At first it was a flinch barely noticeable, Kreacher seemed to stare at the two in awe, then not even thirty seconds later his body went rigid and started shaking slightly; which still would have gone unnoticed had the two not been trained shinobi. The confused boys stared at the little elf right before he pointed an accusing finger at them and the shit hit the fan so to speak.

"WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MISTRESSES HOUSE! OH MRS. BLACK IF YOU ONLY SAW THE MONSTERS YOUR TREACHEROUS SON LETS IN YOUR HOME!" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, grimacing. "OH WHAT LOW SCUM OF THE EARTH THAT NOW WALK FREELY THROUGH THE ONCE PROUD HOME OF THE NOBLE BLACK FAMILY! DISGRACED AND BETRAYED BY HER OWN SON!" The two ninja bowed their heads at the strange looks they were getting from almost everyone. "KREACHER WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOR! OUT! OUT WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! THE BOTH OF YOU!" The tiny creature then proceeded to hit and kick both Sasukes and Narutos legs until the annoying beating was interrupted by Sakura and Ino who grabbed one arm each lifting it to their eye level.

"If you EVER touch Naruto" Sakura said "Or Sasuke again" added Ino, rolling her eyes. How could she forget the teammate she was supposedly in love with? "I WILL POUND YOU TO A PULP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the bright pink haired girl finished growled out. "Yeah. what she said" the long haired blonde agreed before the elf nodded its oddly shaped head vigorously making both girls drop him as he ran off scared without looking back.

"Thank you" Naruto said smiling sadly

"Yeah, thanks..." Sasuke grumbled. Sakura didn't completely understand why but seeing the fun loving blond get berated and having him seem hurt even a little greatly bothered the pink haired teammate.  
However, it seemed Ino was actually enjoying her teammate get kicked in the shin by a thing 1/3rd their height. She knew Ino didn't have her fan girl crush on Sasuke anymore, but after having her two teammates and her best friends suddenly start dating, it must be annoying to the blond girl that she was single. So a little bit of her hoped that her bff and ex crush could actually start a relationship together; but the chance of that happening was slim to none, seeing as how Sasuke had a god complex and Ino absolutely refused to be ruled over by anyone.

The five shinobi sat at the table in the first few seats, with Dumbledore at the head of the table. "_It seems whatever those things are... they sense chakra, we need to be careful of that"_ Kakashi whispered to his students who nodded before the meeting started.

"I believe some Introductions are in order" He said sitting back and smiling while quietly waiting for the sure to be entertaining conversation to begin. "Okay, well I am Kakashi Hatike as you all know by now this is a mission to protect one Harry Potter; from this Dark Lord. I will be posing as a teacher at the wizardry school and these four will be posing as students, and will go through the rituals of a student. We will be claiming that we hail from the country of Japan. Now state your names for everyone here" Kakashi said turning to the teens to have them tell them their names.

"Sakura Haruno",

"Ino Yamanaka",

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE YOSH!"

"hn, Sasuke Uchiha"

"What about you all?" The spiky haired blonde boy asked the adults sitting across from him. A man with shoulder length jet black hair barked out a bark like laugh at the others antics before saying

"I think I will like this kid! I'm Sirius black, the owner of this house"

The man next to him smiled "I'm Remus Lupin, you will have to excuse my friend he's a little bit insane"

"That he is Lupin that he is!" A red haired man stated clapping the other on the shoulder

"I'm Arthur Weaselly, anyone with red hair and freckles you might find around here are probably part of my family"

"Well _I_ STILL DONT AGREE WITH THIS ONE BIT! THEY ARE ONLY CHILDREN! THE SAME AGE AS RON, HARRY, AND HERMIONE!" screeched a round red haired woman.

"And this is my wife, Molly" The other red haired men smiled apologetically before she continued.

"Children protecting children! Utterly appalling! Albus, what are you thinking!" Kakashi answered for him

"Please, Molly, was it?" She nodded yes to him "Molly I know they are young physically but believe me when I say that mentally these four that you call children are more grown up then some fully grown adults. They know of blood shed and wars, they know of pain, loss and loneliness. Their lives have NOT been soft or sugar coated like most 'children' their age. And they are strong because of it, do NOT doubt their ability's" Molly simply stared in disbelief, then a loud bang a crash and a shout of

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" brought everyone's attention to the dining rooms doors where a boy with messy black hair glasses that framed green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar stood his body shaking from anger. Behind him was a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes standing next to her was a boy and girl or looked almost like twins with the same red hair and blue eyes.

"Harry please! Come back upstairs" said the dirty blonde haired girl while the other girl was pulling on his arm.

"NO HERMIONE I WILL NOT! IF HE THINKS I WILL STAND FOR THIS THEN HE MUST BE MENTAL!" Harry strode forward leaving the others in the doorway slamming his hands down on the opposite end of the table across from Dumbledore. Sirius sighed. "What exactly won't you stand for Harry?" Harry looked directly at Dumbledore pointing at him shouting

"HIM! HIM TREATING ME LIKE I AM A CHILD WHO CANT EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF! I DON'T NEED BODY GUARDS ESPECIALLY NOT ONES THAT ARE MY AGE!" half of the room sighed, expecting this reaction.

"Harry please stop this!" the red haired girl came up behind him, before he pushed her off. Causing her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"GENNY!" Ron yelled, rushing to his sister's side only to find he was a little too late. Ginny had already been picked up and was staring into bright blue eyes even clearer then her own.

"Are you alright?" A voice said while Ginny could only nod. "Good" the same voice said putting her down on her feet softly. Only four people actually saw Naruto move from his seat and they made no sound at all.

"HEY BASTARD!" He yelled grinding his teeth. Naruto didn't know why but from the second he saw this, "Harry Potter the Great Survivor" he knew he didn't like him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to push girls around?" Naruto growled out grabbing the front of Harry's shirt. "Like you get to stand there and JUDGE ME!, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH AND WHAT I HAD TO LOSE SO I DONT WANT SOME STRANGER WHO I DONT KNOW GAURDING ME OR MY FRIENDS!" Harry's face quickly jerked to the side from the force of Narutos hit.

"Your right, I don't know you" He said letting harry go and having him fall on his ass walking to the door "But I DO know you are not supposed to treat your friends that way" Finally fed up he left leaving a long silence after him.

"Well this year will certainly be interesting don't you think?" Kakashi said giving his infamous eye smile with the whole room gawking at him. The rest of the meeting went on like that, while the people in the order and Harry never seemed to calm down or stop arguing, the four ninja had no problem keeping themselves relaxed. Yes only four, seeing as how Naruto had gone out back found a large shady tree and sat under it meditating to resist the urge to pound "The Boy Who Lived" into a bloody pile of remains. After the meeting Harry stormed up the stairs to a bedroom with Ron following behind him trying calm him down. While tension increased inside the house, outside it was far more calming as a red haired girl walked up to what looked like a sleeping blonde. Ginny sighed looking at the napkin in her hands before turning around getting ready to leave, when Naruto said to her back

"Do you want something?" Ginny made a startled squeaking noise before turning back around to the board face.

"Um... I... I'm sorry for Harrys behavior, he can be a bloody ass sometimes. I brought cookies as a peace offering. I hope you like chocolate chip! My mum made them!" Ginny announced happily handing him a cookie from the napkin.

"Uh...thanks...I think." He mumbled before taking a small bite chewing slowly. Ginny started panicking thinking she had messed up already when "WOW THESE ARE REALLY GOOD! Thank you Ginny! I hope your mom makes more!" He said swallowing the rest in one bite and giving her his normal fox like grin. "You can have mine if you want. There are plenty in the kitchen and I already had one" she said sitting down next to him smiling back handing him the other cookie giggling while he devoured that one too. Inside the house Ino and Sakura were walking by windows talking, when Ino suddenly stopped and stared out the one of the many tall windows to see outback. A few seconds went by before Ino grinned widely making a statement of

"Heh, looks like you have some competition forehead".

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig" came the reply from the other girl as she backtracked to stare out the same window, her arms crossed. With a bored look a pair of green eyes stared at her blonde teammate and a red haired girl who she knew as Ginny sitting under a tree together laughing and smiling. Despite her nearly invisible reaction on her face except the slight widening of eyes and a deeper frown her inner self was fuming yelling and stomping around in her head._ 'HOW DARE THAT BITCH HIT ON MY NARUTO-KUN!'_

"hmph, whatever" came the audible reply before she walked away.

"Oh Sakura; the more you deny your feelings, The more it will hurt when he picks someone else" Ino said under her breath, glancing outside again before sighing and following her pink haired friend down the hall. There has to be _something _she could do.

"Out of my way!" She stopped moving when the heard her pink haired best friend growl at someone. Raising an eyebrow, she fastened her pace to just peek around the corner.

'That's the girl that was trying to calm that Harry guy down' She glanced to realize that the other boy with him. _'erm, Genny's brother, I presume.'_ Rolling her eyes at the frightening looks on their faces, she almost lost her balance.

"So much for good impressions," She grumbled coming out of the corner. The two jumped. She lifted a semi-pale hand toward them. "Ino Yamanaka." The shorter girl took it.

"Hermione Granger." She stated, now calm from the pink haired girls fright. The boy, however, was still shaking. She spoke again. "This is Ron, from the Weasely family." He nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry for my friends, but they have been playing on bad notes all day." She sighed as her mind went to Sakura. Much to her surprise, the girl laughed.

"Trust me; Harry hasn't been acting normal either." Ino raised an eyebrow. "Occasionally he's not very levelheaded." She got quiet after the statement. Ino tilted her head to the side.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why do you have no pupils?" Ino's eyebrow rose higher.

"Erm, clan trait?" It is true, it came with the family.

"Clan?" The redhead boy finally entered the conversation.

"Clan is family, right?" Hermione questioned, putting a finger to her chin in a thinking way.

"Yeah." She said as if it was the most common thing thing the world.

"So an entire family has no pupils?" Ron asked in shock.

"Not really an _entire_ clan, really. Just my dad and I, along with my uncle, but I barley know him." She shrugged.

"What about your mom?" The blond fell silent as Hermione slapped Ron.

"You just don't ask people that!" She scolded.

"Hehe sorry." Ron said apologetically.

"No, it's alright." She smiled.

"On another subject, why does your friend have pink hair?" Ron quickly changed the subject.

"Another family trait, I presume?" The Harry boy came out around the corner, making his friends blink. Of coarse Ino knew he was there.

"Pretty much." She put a hand on her hip. "How's you face?" She resisted the urge to cackle at the statement.

"He knows how to punch, I'll give him that much." He rubbed his bruised cheek.

"I told you not to go barging in like that, Harry!" The curly-haired brunette sighed. "Guys never listen." She grumbled to Ino.

"Tell me about it." She sighed, thinking about her teammates and Sakura's.

"So what a-" the statement was interrupted by shaking of the house. Ino ran over to the window as she heard Sakura yelling. Opening the window, she saw Naruto was part of the wall. Rolling her eyes, she popped out the screen and jumped out of the third story window, much to the demise and screams of the three unaware clients.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" Ino stretched out her arm to block the path of death.

"Ino-pig, get out of my way! I'm warning you!" By now her feet where in the ground, trying to hold the pinkette. She heard a sigh, and looking to her side she saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

"You could help!" She yelled at them. "Get Naruto out of the wall!" Kakashi sighed, but did it none the less. Ino finally got the pinkette calm, enough to explain at least.

"Alright, what happened?" Ino questioned calmly.

"The idiot PUKED all over my shoes!" She screeched. The blond looked down, just too quickly look up. Putting a hand on her hip, she led her to the bathroom to clean it all up.

"What did you even do to throw up on her?" Kakashi sighed, watching the girls go back into the house.

"It wasn't my fault! I must have had too many cookies..." He grumbled, to see both males raise an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you find these things?" The sensei sighed, putting a hand over his one eye.

"The girl named Genny gave them to me and told me where they are!"

"We need to get back on track, if you don't mind." Dumbledore said, walking up to the three, the girls following behind with clean shoes.

"Ino!" Hermione panted, finally catching up to the konoichi, with the other two behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, catching his breath quicker. The rest of the shinobi looked at the blond, expecting answers.

"What? I jumped out of a window, god!" She huffed, crossing her arms. The rest of them sweat dropped.

"Can we just get back to Hogwarts already?" Ron stated. "This house is just creeping my out!" Everyone rolled their eyes, minus Dumbledore.

"That would be best, shall we get going?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how are we going to get to this 'top secret place'?" Ino air quoted it for a good measure, walking through the doors of a train station.

"Do all of you have your things?" He asked the shinobi with a raised eyebrow. "Your really packing...light." Kakashi held up a scroll.

"We have all we need, trust me." He put it back in his pocket.

"A piece of paper is all you need?" Ron asked, as the others resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"I'm sure it's more than just a piece of paper, Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Is it just me, or is explaining all this stuff getting annoying?" Ino grumbled, Naruto and Sakura nodding in agreement, even Sasuke 'hned'.

"So, where are we going now?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Simple." Dumbledore pointed to a pillar in front of them.

"Ok, even I'm not _that_ stupid." Naruto protested.

"I'm not so sure of that." Sasuke said boringly, Ino having to hold the other blond back.

"Ya know, for someone that doesn't talk much, you open your mouth to torment him a lot!" Ino snapped, straight out annoyed. Naruto gawked and Sasuke blinked.

"Holy shit Ino, you just told him off! Totally not a good thing!" Sakura whispered as the wizards just stood, confused at the predicament. Before things could get out of hand -again- Kakashi stepped in.

"Listen, we need to get to Hogwarts at the same time as everyone else. We don't want to arouse suspicion." He stated quietly. Everyone sighed before they all faced Dumbledore.

"Alright then. Now, Ginny, will you demonstrate?" Ginny nodded, before taking a deep breath, and semi-charging into the pillar. The shinobi flinched for the poor girl. But when they opened their eyes, she was gone.

"Hermione, will you?" She nodded and stepped back, then did the same as Ginny.

"I'm next dattebayo!" Naruto said stepping back before the walls, running through, he almost ran into Ginny.

"woah!" Naruto blinked, looking around.

"AH!" Ino screamed as she ran into him. "You idiot! Move!" She pushed the blond out of her way.

"Sorry!" He apologized. Barely jumping out of the way as Sasuke ran into Ino.

"Dobe!" He automatically called only seeing blonde hair in his vision. He then felt anger radiating from the person in front of him, who defiantly wasn't Naruto.

"EXUSE ME!" She screeched, turning around and grabbing Sasuke by the collar. "I don't care who you are, I'm about to pulverize you!" She would have, if Sakura hadn't come threw and knocked the two forward.

"What the-" Sakura looked down to see her best friend and her teammate, both rubbing their heads.

"God dammit Sakura!" Ino huffed.

"Can we please just get on the bloody train!" Hermione yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Every five seconds it's like a comic!" She huffed. Everyone stared at her and got out of the way as Kakashi and the rest went through, Dumbledore last.

"Alright, the train will be here any minute." Naruto froze.

"Wait a train?" Naruto whispered, as fear took over his face. "Oh dear god NO!" He says hiding behind Sakura.

"What the bloody hell is wrong now!" Hermione groaned.

"First time Naruto saw a train, he was running away from it." Sakura held back a cackle but still smirked.

"Bloody hell, he outran a train?" Ron blinked.

"I'll put him in a genjutsu if he doesn't get over it, alright!" Ino crossed her arms.

"I'm not even going to ask." Harry stated, boarding the newly stopped train. Everyone got on, Naruto getting pushed by Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Being the first ones on. Ino, particularly avoiding the raven haired boy now, hopped in front of her pink-haired friend.

"You can fit four people in a set. So before we even sit, whose sitting where?" Kakashi said.

"Harry and his friends are obviously sitting together, so that leaves two. Dumbledore should sit with them, and Kakashi-sensei, since your the strongest single handed." Ino explained, Naturally letting the plane roll though her mind. Everyone blinked. "What? I've known Shikamaru since the day I was born, god!" She huffed, everyone now understanding, minus the people that don't know him. Finding two empty carts, the all sat down, Sakura and Ino on one side, and Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Ino yawned.

"Whats up, Ino-pig?" Sakura face grew a smirk.

"I'm just tired. Holding you back from killing Naruto and having to hold back Naruto from Sasuke got me beat." She rolled her eyes, leaning back.

"Come to think of it, we haven't really slept in like 2 days." Sakura thought.

"Whatever, I'm still charged up dattebayo!" Naruto said, pumping his fist.

"Then go run in front of the train, super-boy." Ino grumbled, covering her eyes with her arm. She heard Sakura laugh, and heard a scoff from Sasuke. Rolling her eyes inwardly, she added, "You can afford to join him to, sauce-gay." And with that silence fell, until Naruto broke it with hysterical laughter. They all rode in silence, beside Ino's slight louder breathes as she slept; and Naruto's constant fiddling with random things.

"Naruto, stop that! You don't know what you're going!" Sakura semi-yelled, not wanting to wake her friend up.

"Whatever, I'm not doing anything!" He denied, as he accidentally pushed a button on the side of the door. Sakura groaned and punched him in the head.

"You idiot! You don't know what your doing!" She hissed quietly, but dangerously.

"I-I didn't mean too!" He yelled, forgetting that the other girl was still asleep. She jumped up, waking herself up with a major head rush.

"Oww..." She groaned, rubbing her head.

"See what you did! Honestly!" Sakura sighed, plopping back in her seat. Ino was still standing, dizzy from the head-rush. An unknown bump passed causing her to fall and land with a loud 'thump'.

"Double ow!" She called now fully awake.

"Ino! Are you ok!" Sakura said, helping her up, although Sakura actually wanted Sasuke to ask if she was alright. I mean, she hurt herself _twice_ and he didn't even flinch. Guys sometimes!

"NO!" Ino grimaced at her two pains. She glanced out to see the Harry boy leave the room alone. "I'm getting some air." She said distractedly, not even looking at Sakura as she opened and closed the sliding door. Sakura raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She saw Sasuke was still blankly reading a book about genjutsu. What the hell?

"Sasuke." She said, getting his attention. "Go figure out what Ino's up to, will ya?" It took him a moment before he could even register the statement. "She's mad at you, and if your teammate hates you, it'll slow you down." She mimicked an old quote of his. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stood up none the less, leaving though the door. As he did, he almost ran into a woman pushing a candy cart. Ignoring her, he pushed past. The woman shrugged, opening the same door.

"Would you two like to order some candy?" She questioned, the two looked at her.

"Ah, no thank you." Sakura said, much to Naruto's dismay.

"Do I have the wrong cart or did you press the call button on accident?" Naruto blinked.

"So that's what the button does..." he grumbled, just to see an angry Sakura.

"NARUTO!...YOU MORON!"

Ino didn't know where the four-eyed boy was going, but she fully intended to find out. She followed him in a not-so-secret manor, her hands in her pockets; it _was_ semi-cold in here. She was almost tired of following him when she heard another voice.

"Well, if it isn't Potty." Ino stopped behind a corner (how original) and peeked her head over. She saw a guy with lighter hair than hers -that he obviously spent hours on-, a girl, who seemed to be a crazy stalker, and two boys. One reminded her of how bad Sakura's forehead _used_ to be.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" It was obvious that the two know each other, but she's forced to take action if he tried to hurt him. Could you imagine what would happen to _her_ if Tsunade knew that he got hurt on her watch?

"I believe_ you're _the one that ran into_ me." _ He scoffed. Ino rolled her eyes. 'Great, another Sasuke.' "Straight to the point then." He lifted up a stick, and Ino's face formed one confused look. Getting ready to jump and save the stupid Potter boy, she was already moving when the other called. "_Confundus_ !" Ino managed to push them both out of the way, but then heard a small clank. The boy was still in shock, but when Ino looked back, her eyes went wide.

" _My charm!"_ she yelled in Japanese, "_are you fucking kidding me?"_

"Bloody hell woman, where did you come from?" He shook his head.

"Is she speaking a different language?" The girl questioned with a look of distain on her face. Ino, was able to understand but not speak English flipped out.

"_Are you fucking stupid! Of coarse it's not English_!" Everyone beside Harry (who knew that she couldn't speak English, but understand it) gave her a confused look.

"Blondie?" Sasuke called out having finally caught up to them, then hearing the string of curses in their language. Ino looked over with hopeful eyes.

"Sasuke." She said disgruntled at who it was. He rolled his eyes. "_The idiot broke the chain! I have no time to explain to them." _He spared a glance at the boy, already deciding that he doesn't like him; but he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Give me your shoe." He sighed, as Ino didn't even bother to question the boy at this point. She slid it off and tossed it to the boy.

"Is everyone in this room mental? Their giving shoes to each other!" Malfoy stated the obvious, Ino turned to him, having hearing the word mental.

"_You want mental? I'll show you mental!" _Ino hissed, making Harry hold _her_ back for once.

"If you don't know any counter spells, or any spells at all, don't do it." He whispered, making Ino sigh.

"What's wrong with your eyes anyway? Are you blind?" The girl asked in a smart-ass way. This was the first time -other than Harry and Sasuke- who noticed that she had no pupils.

"That's just plain weird." One of the followers, Goyel, stated.

"_Bakas!"_ She flipped at them. Sasuke walked over and held out the charm, on a shoelace. Ino looked at it for a minute before swiping it and ferociously trying to get it on, but to no prevail**. **Sasuke, having enough of annoyance already, swiped it back.

"_You can't even tie a knot?"_ He scoffed, starting to put it on for her.

"I've always hated mushy scenes." The girl gagged, Ino's eyes widened in horror.

"_You fucking bitch! Take that back, NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVR! NEVER! NEVER!" _She shook her fist, Sasuke pulled on the necklace in annoyance.

"Fidget more, and I'll make it so you can't breath." He grumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Something tells me there not a couple." Goyal stated blandly. Ino didn't like the way any of them where looking at the two, especially the girl with Sasuke.

"Who are you anyway? It's _painfully__ obvious_ that your not first years." Draco spoke again stressing the obvious part, Ino scoffed as Sasuke backed off, completing the knot.

"No shit, Sherlock." Ino rolled her eyes, as she picked up her now lace-less shoe.

"What? Now she speaks English?" He stated.

"No, I don't speak English." She said sarcastically, but it was true, they didn't. "But apparently, I speak idiot though; seeing as how I'm talking to one now." She said with a sickening sweat smile, similar to a way Sai does. The boys shock and annoyance was evident on his face. The others had been in the doorway, waiting for Ino to semi-limp over to them.

"Since you haven't been proper this entire confrontation, I believe it's right to at least put a name to a face." Ino froze for a minute, but turned none the less.

"Ino Yamanaka." She grunted.

"Draco Malfoy." She never asked for a name back but, she guessed it was 'proper edict'.

"Whatever, Mouth-boy." She waved him off, leaving the room.

"Again with the name?" She heard him grumble, and a slight smirk was placed on her lips. They walked back to their seats in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"No one say anything?" Harry suggested the other two nodded in agreement. Opening the two doors, they parted ways.

"Naruto." Ino started, he looked up with an odd look on his face. "Why is the floor covered with candy?" She stated; trying to ignore what the other blond in the hallway said and listen to Sakura.

"Long story." Sakura sighed, and then looked at Ino and Sasuke.

"Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Why do you only have one shoe on?

Ino heaved a heavy sigh glancing at Sasuke, who was now walking on the sets to avoid the candy on the floor.

"Another long story" was her reply before doing the same as Sasuke sitting down next to Sakura. Everyone in the "shinobi cart" was relaxed; and Naruto was still in the middle of the floor tearing through a mountain of candy. That was, until the sliding door opened only to have Harry standing there.

"Hey guys, were gonna be arriving at Hogwarts soon. So I would get changed into your school robes now…" He said looking at Naruto who had his back towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Is he alright?" Naruto turned his head around to look at the other boy, with chocolate frog legs still sticking out of his face flailing around trying to escape there fate, before he ate the rest and gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Yea he's fine...just a dobe" came a calm reply.

"Um, ok... well, anyway, yea... I'm gonna go get dressed." Harry said quickly leaving the room.

"I can't blame him for leaving so fast. I would have left too" Sakura said as she started picking up the trash to throw away; while Naruto was picking up the rest of the candy putting it in a bag. Once they were done cleaning and Naruto was sure he had his bag of candy was secure in his scroll, they pulled out their school cloths to change into to. Naruto, not noticing that there was _anything _wrong with changing in front of two girls who could put him through a wall, took off his shirt before starting to take off his pants; But obviously one of the girls had a very different idea.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" An annoyed yell from Sakura could be heard.

"B-But Sakura-Chan I was just getting changed!" Naruto said in fear of Sakura.

"NOT IN HERE YOU WON'T BE!" She said smashing the blonde in the face and out the door which was open because Sasuke had already walked out and was waiting for the other boy. After being crushed into the wall opposite of their cart Naruto sat up from the floor looking at the door before Sakura let out a "humph"; turning her head away and slamming the innocent sliding door. Naruto dishearteningly looked down at the floor frowning deeply, Sasuke sighed standing in front of him sticking out his hand for the other to grab. The seemingly depressed blonde smiled sadly grabbing his friend's hand pulling him up to his feet.

"Come on dobe; let's go find a place to change." Sasuke said walking down the train's hall trying to find a bathroom with the sun kissed blonde in toe. After some time they found the restroom changed, and were heading back for their stuff when the raven haired boy asked.

"Why do you even bother still trying to be with Sakura when she has been rejecting you for the last what six years?" looking over at the other boy with a questioning eyebrow. Naruto stopped walking looking down, after receiving no answer he continued.

"Naruto I know it's been awhile but I'm talking to you as your best friend, use this time to get to know some new people and really think about all the girls back home other then Sakura. Normally I wouldn't even bother helping you but Sakura is still kind of annoying and in all honesty it might be time for you to move on." He said slightly winded from talking so fast and acting so unlike him self. "AAAWWW SASU-CHAN YOU DO HAVE A HEART!" Naruto yelled flinging he's arm around the others shoulders. "But I will think about your advice, Sasuke-teme! Thanks dattebayo!" He smiled brightly at the other he got a typical.

"hn" from the Uchiha

"And back to Sasuke" Naruto said continuing down the hall arms behind his head and a brooding Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest.

At the same time that the conversation between the two boys was going on; a pale blue eyed girl and lime green eyed girl were talking to each other about one of the girls feelings for her teammate.

"Sakura I just don't understand why you won't give Naruto a chance! I bet if you went out on one date, just ONE, you would be begging for a second" Ino said facing her best friend on the seat.

"Ino I DO NOT LIKE NARUTO THAT WAY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?" Sakura yelled back at her.

"Fine deny it but when he finally moves on and ends up with someone else do NOT come crying to me, because I know that is when you are gonna figure out that you like him."

Ino said sitting back relaxing in her seat. Sakura stood up her face turning red with anger "NO ONE WILL BE WITH A STUPID FUCKING IDIOT LIKE NARUTO! HE IS EVEN TO DENCE TO NOTICE HOW HINATA HAS BEEN PRACTICACLY STALKING HIM SINCE WE WERE TWELVE! HE WILL NEVER LEARN THAT I DO NOT WANT HIM GET IT? DO NOT WANT HIM! AND I NEVER WILL!" she yelled stomping her foot breathing heavily. Outside of the door Naruto and Sasuke had heard everything the girl had said. Naruto mumbled something to Sasuke and started walking farther down the hall. Sasuke slid open the door as two pairs of eyes turned to look at him, before taking a seat across from them.

"Hey Sasuke, where is Naruto?" Ino asked

"We will see him on the way to the castle" Was all he said before closing his eyes seemingly asleep. "You do know that didn't answer my question right?" she shoot back but got no reply. "HELLO duck ass, I am talking to you!" she said tapping her foot. He opened his eyes half way

"hn... annoying."

"WHO'S ANNOYING" She screeched before Ino not so delicately punched the Sasuke face in his face laving his left side red. "stupid freaking frackin…UGH!" The blond huffed and stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the train slowed to a stop while the students quickly started departing the train. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino got off before walking on the path hoping to find the rest of their group. When from behind them came a shout of

"SASUKE!" making them all turn around to see Naruto bouncing up to them Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hernonie following behind him and Kakashi with Dumbledore behind them.

"huh, Sasuke… what's wrong with your face?" Naruto asked poking the others swollen cheek.

"Don't ask, and don't touch!" Sasuke said grabbing his wrist twisting his wrist holding it tightly.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Now let go datteeeebayyyyooo!" Naruto quickly said whining some at the end.

"Hn" Sasuke let go as Naruto started inspecting his wrist which had red finger marks from the others iron grip pouting slightly when Kakashi walked up behind him.

"Good to see you all made it here alive... and in one piece….mostly" The one eyed ninja said "Well lets go to the boats, shall we?" He continued while Harry and his friends went off in a different direction to carriages that seemed to be pulled by leathery winged horses. The group of non magical people figured they would question it later as Dumbledore followed Harry while Kakashi led the four teens over to a giant lake sitting one boat with the rest following them sitting in the tiny boat. Soon all the boats filled with young children no older then eleven then a shock seemed to pass through almost everyone as the boats starting moving on their own.

For what seemed like eternity the small wood boat floated on the lake Naruto stared down into the dark water that never seemed to end before nearly falling in. That in turn caused Ino to scold him for his reckless behavior. Finally they were at the castle, Ino, Naruto, and Sakura started at the inside in awe their jaws nearly hitting the floor as they followed the stern looking women named Magonical if they could remember correctly. Sasuke looked around in curiosity trying to figure out his temporary home, while Kakashi had his face shoved into his book again. They were crowded on all sides by small children and look out of place to say the least. They reached a large set of doors, and then the Magonical women told them to wait there. The doors opened almost dramatically as all of them walked forward together. After they stopped moving all that could be heard was whispers of "Who are they?" "Why are they with the first years?" and sadly "Do you see the blacked haired boy? He's really cute!" This caused Naruto to chuckle and Sasuke to roll his eyes. 'Wonderful…more fan girls. Will I ever be free of them?' He asked himself in his head. They walked through the dinning room, after Dumbledore pointed to the opposite way the first years where going.

"Alright, before the first years get sorted you're going to be in an announcement."

After a short time the five Konoha ninja were standing next Dumbledore on what seemed to be a platform acting like themselves. Kakashi was reading his book still, Sakura and Ino were having a quite conversation, and Naruto was taking in the sight of the room and everyone in it looking slightly uncomfortable. The whiskered boy did not do well in front of crowds, seeing as how most of his life he was running from a angry mob of villagers made him very self-conscious with a whole school sitting in front of him looking at him like he was some kind of exhibit. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he saw it was Sasuke who gave him a small grin before crossing his arms again going back to brooding silently. Dumbledore smiled before starting his little announcement

"As you can all see we have five very special guests with us this year. They come all the way from Japan and will be sorted into the houses same as every other student that comes to our school. These four teenagers will be in the fifth year of whatever house they get sorted into. The fifth member of their group that is currently reading the book will be a teacher's aid to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Delliourus Umbridged." Kakashi looked up from his book gave a small wave and returned to his reading.

"Now to begin the sorting!" He said enthusiastically, Magonical stepped forward getting ready to tell the four ninja to come get sorted when a "hem…hem" was heard from the table almost like someone was clearing their throat. Everyone in the hall turned to look at the short toad like women who was dressed in so much blinding pink she looked like a Pepto-Bismol bottle.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction Dunbledore. I am sure I will feel more then welcomed here." She said with a sickly sweet smile but still managed to give off the vibe of "I will eat your head."

"_I don't like her teme. And just look at how Harry is glaring at her_ _dattebayo_." Naruto hissed to Sasuke under his breath in Japanese.

"I agree. Anyone who wears more pink then Sakura can not be trusted!" Ino added looking at the other women who was giving a very long winded and boring speech.

Then she suddenly stopped to look over at the two blondes. "Do you two have something to say dears?" Naruto looked at Ino then back at the women staring blankly before Ino gave a smile that would even make Kisame run to a corner and cry like a child.

"Actually I do, I was just saying how I do not trust anyone who could be wearing more pink then Sakura here." Ino said jabbing her thumb at the other girl. "And my other friend was saying how he didn't trust you as far as he could throw you, which FYI is very VERY far I am sure." She finished flicking her hair back over her shoulder. Ino stood in one of favorite poses (arms crossed and hips slightly angled) while Umbridge's face somehow turned redder by the second with anger. Hell, Ino was half surprised she didn't turn pink instead. Almost the entire hall laughed at this; Magonical even gave a small smile at the blonde girl's antics.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." But that was as far as she got before Magonical cut it.

"Alright ENOUGH! Delourius, if you have not noticed I have quite a few children to sort so I am going to start now, and the will be NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! UNDERSTOOD?" The which said before calling the name. Most students where still trying to quiet down, amused by their new transfer students.

"Now then, Sakura Haruno." The pink-haired girl stepped up, hating being the first up. Isn't it usually Naruto's job?

Either way, she sat down on the chair as a talking hat was placed on her head, completely grossed out, where has that thing been? What if it has lice?

"First things first, your certainly not hufflepuff or slitherine." The thing grumbled. Ino and Naruto where snickering at the look of disgust across the pinkette's face. "Perhaps ravenclaw... no, no. That only leaves one left." The girl sighed inwardly, knowing that the hat will hear it. "GRIFFINDOR!" The row of red and gold cloaks clapped and whistled.

"Go Sakura!" Ino called a slight bit of sarcasm hidden in her voice, but the laugh made it clear she was actually encouraging her. Rolling her eyes, she sat down to a empty seat across form a friendly looking girl. She smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm Parvati patil, my twin sister is over there." The girl pointed past Sakura to another table as Sakura looked back she saw her twin who smiled and waved at the pink haired girl.

"Pleasure to meet you." Parvati said holding out her hand which Sakura shook slightly amused that her twin knew from across the room that they were talking about her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The voice was loud, and at this the girls awed, Ino and Sakura spared each other a glance, holding back a maniac laughter, which came out as a scoff. He sighed and sat in the chair, calmly and ready to get this over with.

"Well, there is no question which house you belong to." The hat smirked, and although he couldn't see it, he knew it was there. "Lets get this over with, shall we?" The Uchiha rolled his eyes as the girls held their breath. "SLITHERIN." There were gasps, sighs, shrieks and rumors from the males. Sasuke sighed, standing up and walking over where girls where patting seat after seat for him to sit. He sat down in an empty seat, but it was soon crowded around with girls. Naruto and Ino where cracking up, Naruto falling down at some point.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice thundered, Naruto got up and hopped on the chair still laughing some at his friend's misfortune.

"Alright, I can deal with whatever you throw at me dattebayo!" Ino rolled her eyes and leaned her chin in her palm, free arms crossed. The hat was placed on his head.

"My my, your a determined one, there is not a second thought of this one. You're just as simple to read as the other boy." Naruto scoffed. How dare he compare him to Sasuke? "GRIFFINDOR!" Sakura blinked before smiling wildly and waving him over. At least she knew someone beside the person she was hired to protect and his friends.

Ino sighed; she was last, of course. Why always her?

"And finally Ino Yamanka." She dropped her hand and stood up. Walking over to the chair, she tensed as the thing was put her head.

"Hmm, you're a tricky one." The blond sighed, of coarse it was always here, right? "You're not hufflepuff. You're almost ravenclaw, but not quiet..." She growled inwardly. _'Hurry it up already!'_ She shouted telepathically. "Well, you would be in Griffindor, if you weren't planning on getting your friends together and blocking me out of your memories and thoughts." Ino rolled her eyes frowning. That was her specialty after all. "So my verdict is... SLITHERINE." The row clapped, and some guys wolf-whistled; making Ino scoff and scrunch up her face in disgust.

"Stupid pigs." She grumbled, standing up walking over to one of the empty seats that a girl once took. Of coarse, the girls crowded around the poor boy. Ino shook her head and covered her forehead and eyes with her palm.

Sometimes, she actually pitied the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, since the first years are sorted, let us begin the dinner, shall we?" His voice was still loud and firm, as he sat down with the professors. Loud thundering of different conversations filled the room. Sasuke finally managed to pull himself out of the fangirl pile, and was now (Basically- although he would never admit it) hiding behind the loud blond girl, who rolled her eyes as she bit into a piece of sushi.

"You're excused." Ino and Sasuke looked up to see the same idiot- They mean, boy, from the train. The four kids whom sat in front of the two quickly scurried out of the seats. Ino rose and eyebrow as she bit into another piece, her head following the third years with interest.

"Apparently_ Mouth-boy has a name here."_ Ino grumbled to the Uchiha next to her, who still looked uninterested by the boy who was currently taking a seat in front of them.

"Your friends of Potter, correct?" Ino's eyes finally looked back at him, with a look saying 'is-there-something-wrong-with-your-brain?'

"If your mean Harry, then yes. We are fond of him, actually." It was only half true, but it was the best answer.

"I hope you know that that's the wrong decision." He half tsked, half scoffed. "He will get you nowhere, I assure you. See, if you stick with me, you will have the best regards to my father. And in case you didn't know, my father is very powerful." Ino chocked on the food she was currently chewing on.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed, now fully pissed. "I can't believe your actually _trying_ to buy your friends!" This could be heard from Naruto and Sakura, given they where trained for years. But they only heard bits of it, like 'I can't belive' and 'your friends'. They glanced over at a fuming Ino.

"You think someone called her fat?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, the boy would have been threw a wall, magic or no magic." Sakura returned to eating, trying not to cause a scene. Naruto shrugged and turned back as well.

Ino, however, was not on the same page as Naruto or Sakura. She opened her mouth to scold the whitish-pale blond, but...

"Ino" Sasuke said dully. Ino glared, but he remained unfazed. "We can't cause a scene, remember?" See, he was on the same page as the others. Ino grumbled under hear breath, calming down.

"I'm not hungry anymore." The blond whispered, getting up and walking out of the dining hall.

Naruto and Sakura watched the other leave mildly curious as to what happened but there was plenty time for that later, right now there mission came first and that meant making new friends to get information. While the two new griffindors sat and talked to one of the petil twins, another pair of look alikes bounced over sitting on either side of the Parvati.

"Hi, I'm Fred"

"And I'm George" the two said "We just had to come over and introduce ourselves."

"To someone who is willing to ridicule one of the ministries dogs." The two ginger haired twin's finished the others sentence seamlessly.

"HIYA! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He said flashing them a grin.

"I'm Sakura" she said giving them a little wave and smile.

"You sure are lucky Uzumaki, isn't he Fred?"

"Oh yes he is George! Having that blonde hottie as a girlfriend!"

"To bad she's in Slitherin, otherwise I would try my luck with her" They gave the shinobi mirrored smiles while Naruto turned red from blushing, before stammering out the sentence.

"Ino isn't my girlfriend dattebayo, actually …" he muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh?" One of the twins gave him a confused look before grinning at the pink haired girl.

"SO YOU MUST BE HIS GIRLFRIEND THEN!" The twin known as George yelled so all of the hall could here.

"WWWHHHAAATT!" was the screaming reply he got before a flash of blonde was seen then George was flat on his back with a hand coving his mouth and a panicked Naruto on top of him.

"Are you mental? Do you have a death wish? You do not EVER mention the idea of me and Sakura being together, its taboo in front of her; got it?" Naruto hissed at the other teen.

"What ever you are saying to him, Naruto be sure he remembers it!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles before hitting her fist down on the table making it shake slightly. Fred gulped suddenly scarred of the cute pink haired girl. Two tufts of hair, one sunshine yellow and the other a ginger red, were seen before two sets of different shades of blue eyes were seen peeking over the table looking around to make sure if it was safe.

Naruto turned to Fred before asking where Sakura went; the other twin told the blonde boy that she had left the same way the other girl had left. Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief before sitting back down at the table. They ate the rest of their dinner in a slightly calmer atmosphere Naruto was having fun chatting loudly with the other griffindors.

While Sasuke was eating in silence, with Malfoy talking next to him and a group of new fan girls on the other side that would not shut up.

Well, this was just great. Now he is stuck eating foods that he doesn't even know what they are! Oh, and he doesn't have the slightest clue where the blond he _was_ supposed to keep tract of is. If she was dead right now, it'll be on his head.

_Great._

Dinner was over in a few minuets, as he got up in the middle of Malfoy's sentence. Apparently, he was talking more to his fangirls and groupies rather than him; given he remained unfazed. Walking threw the doors (noticed by several fangirls, who sighed in defeat); he officially didn't know where to look for the blond.

"What are you doing?" He turned his head to see that Hermione was standing there, leaning her head out of the doorway. She gave a quick glance back at the dinning hall before turning again. "It will cause suspicion if one of the teachers sees you out here!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto pushed back Hermione, almost running to the raven haired boy, who took one step to the right; successfully avoiding impact.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around, not finding a piece of pink hair anywhere. However, he did find an annoyed Sasuke. "Teme? What are you doing here dattebayo?" Raising an eyebrow, the blond pointed an accusing finger. "You lost Ino, didn't you?"

"You WHAT?" Hermione sketched, now fully out of the dining hall. "You don't have the slightest clue about this place and you let them walk alone! Bloody hell, and your supposed to protect Harry?" Well, that injured both of their egos by about 10%, weather they admitted it or not. "Stay here, I know what'll help." And with that, she turned away and back to the dining room.

"…So…" Naruto stated, awkwardly standing there. "What happened with Ino anyway, she seamed upset."

"How am I supposed to know?" He scoffed, leaning against the wall.

"Well, all I know it that a blond kid came up, and she got angry and left." Naruto grunted flinging his hands in the air. "I don't get girls!"

"No man does." One of the red-heads twins popped out, and Naruto figured it was George.

"But we still try to." And George multiplied, as Fred popped out. They looked at the black-haired boy simultaneously.

"So you're the new slithern?" Fred questioned. He nodded silently.

"And you're the one with the blonde girl?" Naruto froze and stiffly turned his head to Sasuke, whose eye was twitching.

"Fred, that was a _big _mistake." He forced a nervous laugh, scratching his head.

"So, he's not?" They asked simultaneously.

"No…" Sasuke grumbled angrily (with a hint of evil). The twins shrunk mentally.

"SAKURA!" A long haired blond came running down the hall for her dear life, apparently away from something. The girl was silent (minus the scream) and quickly ran into something, turning to a pale white.

"AAH!" The blond tried to came to a screeching halt, but her heal tripped her.

What happened next was… awkward, to say the least.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ino flipped off of one of the tall twins, face red and stiff. Lowering her head to her shoulders sitting on the floor. The twin stood up quickly, offering his hand. She took it, twirling around and dusting nonexistent dust off the robe. Naruto spared a glance at Sasuke, who was currently annoyed by the whole situation, the fact that one their teammates is still missing doesn't help.

"Ino," Naruto half-yelled getting the flustered blonds attention. "Have you seen Sakura?"

"If I saw her WOULDN"T YOU THINK I WOULD BE RUNNING TOWARDS HER?" The blond was livid. Where was she?


	9. Chapter 9

A girl with short pink hair was walking happily back towards dinning hall, after leaving the bathroom to meet with her new friends before bed. Unbeknownst to her this little trip to the ladies room would be more then she bargained for.

"OHHOHO! What do we have here?" A voice floated to her ears from behind her. Years of training took over as Sakura turned on her heel to see whose voice it was. She turned only to see no one there. Sakura tilted her head confused before shrugging and turning to keep walking sadly luck was not on her side because when she turned around a chubby see through face greeted her back. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the terrified scream of the young konoichi. Before she attempted to push the thing out of her face causing her to fall right through what she thought was a human. Her foot stepped on something slippery causing her to attempt a cartwheel or a back flip to prevent the fall, but alas it was not meant to be as her hand slipped on the green goo like substance and causing her to sit directly in it. Finally to complete her humiliation a bucket of what Sakura soon found out was Orange paint was dumped n her head making her hair and face orange.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! PINKY IS NOW ALL ORANGE! " Hollered the poltergeist as it rolled in the air laughing loudly. Sakura got up shaking the goo from her hands and trying desperately to get it off her butt. She walked carefully back into the bathroom but stopped at the door.

"I don't know who or what you are but mark my words YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Sakura finished smashing the door frame making a crack appear causing the ghost to flee in fright before she walked back into the bathroom grumbling to her self.

Outside the great hall Hermione was joining the group again holding a piece of parchment. The twins smiled wildly while the three ninja just looked confused; the frizzy haired brunette then muttered something to the paper, before ink sprawled itself onto the paper in what looked like a floor plan; with dots and names on it.

"What is that?" Naruto questioned

"It's a map that shows where everyone-"

"Who is in Hogwarts is at and where they might be going"

"And it helps us find who we need to" Fred and George stated still in sync with one another.

"Well it seems Sakura is on the third floor bathroom."

"SHE HAS BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST AN HOUR AND A HALF AND SHE IS JUST GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" Ino yelled before grabbing Hermonie's hand and the paper off the ground. "Show me where that girl has gotten too now!" Ino said dragging Harmonie with her while she tried to tell the light haired girl what direction to go.

"Yep, she's obviously a Slitherin."

"I agree" finished the other twin before starting to follow the two girls.

They finally reached the restroom in question with Ino barraging in screaming with the other girl behind her completely silent.

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED TO GET TO OUR…" But she stopped seeing the state her friend was in. "Sakura, what happened?" she went over touching the newly dyed hair.

"Some wired floating see through person did this to me!" She said trying desperately to wash out her hair in the sink.

"It must have been peeves." Hermione said taking out her wand, waving it at the girls head. Suddenly her face that she thought was stained orange returned to its normal cream color. "I can do the skin, but the hair I'm afraid is just going to have to come out on its own. Even magic can't fix everything, sorry." Hermione said while Sakura walked over to join her.

"It's alright, you have helped out a lot already" She said smiling and walking out with the other two girls.

"WHOW SAKURA, I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED THE COLOR ORANGE!" Naruto said just a little too loudly.

"IT WASN'T ME YOU KNUMSKULL! It was the thing called peeves! Hermione said so herself!" Sakura scolded, tempted to hit him when the words he said finally went through her head. 'Sakura...since when does he only call me Sakura' She thought her inner self in complete turmoil while it also tried to figure out the mystery of the missing "chan".

"Peeve's is a ghost, which goes around pranking everyone he can." Hermione said explaining herself. "OH NO! YOU HAVE GHOSTS AND TRAINS HERE! JUST FUCKING PERFECT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said before repeatedly slamming his head on the wall. Sakura crossed her arms

"He's not afraid of bugs or snakes, or twenty headed dragons. He's not afraid of lightning or volcano's, hell he's not even afraid of dying but he's afraid of trains and ghosts!" Sakura finished

Ino stepped up to stand next to sasuke

"He is one hundred percent idiot" Ino said grinning, sticking her tongue out at the glare from Sakura.

"But at least he's our dobe." Sasuke said, before turning around and walking the other way

"Come along Ino we have somewhere we need to be." Ino glared fiercely at the others back before yelling "What the fuck? Who the hell do you think you are! You do not command me like I'm your pet!" The spiky hair boy just continued walking, ignoring her completely. She growled before saying a quick goodbye to Sakura and catching up to the other still yelling curses in Japanese.

"_Your better get your ass back here! Sasuke! SASUKE!" _

"Should we help them find their way?" One of the twins asked

"Nah if I know Sasuke-kun as well as I do, he already knows where he needs to go." Herminoe was about to question the other girl when a stubborn blonde suddenly wobbled before falling on his ass with a trickle of blood coming from his forehead.

Sakura sighed, and then walked over to her friend; wiping the blood with a cloth she pulled from her pocket. Then a slight glow of green and he was healed. Herminoe, being as curious as she was, asked the other girl about the green light. Sakura told her it was a medical technique that she had learned back at home and left it at that. She knew the brunette would ask about it again but for tonight their main concern was getting to bed. So she and Naruto followed behind the others having a light conversation before they reached the Griffindor tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Two very opposite personalities walked side by side down a dark, dank, and in Ino's mind thoroughly discussing hallway in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"Hmm, dungeons... how quaint, don't you think Sasuke?" He "hn"ed before they reached a group of children standing outside of a painting. None of the first years seemed to have remembered the password. Sasuke pushed through the small group before saying in his usual monotone voice

"Anguisvenenum." The portrait swung open as he and Ino stepped inside while the children who walked by said 'thank you' to him; the girls slightly more than needed.

"That was nice of you." Ino said, teasing her companion.

"hn, they were only in the way"

"Yeah, but you could have locked them out again after we got in, but you didn't. You EVEN made sure they were all in before you let the door close. Oh dear Sasuke, I think Naruto might be rubbing off on you!" Ino said, grinning and taking a seat in on one of the plush sofas by the fireplace. "hn" was all she got as a reply before she grinned and they both sat relaxing.

"Man of few words, isn't he?" A voice said. A voice both of them recognized and nether of them liked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ino asked stressing every syllable in obvious annoyance.

"_Ino, calm down. We are supposed to be making friends to get information on this dark lord guy, now how are we supposed to do that if you yell at everyone?" _Sasuke hissed to her under his breath in rapid Japanese

"You will have to forgive her, she is just a little on edge from the sudden scenery change and the long train ride here." He said giving him a slight bow with his head as an apology.

He would have even thrown in a please or a sorry, had it not been for the simple fact that a proud Uchiha never begged anything least of all someone's forgiveness.

When he returned to the village he asked for their forgiveness which some gave willingly, while others it took far longer to forgive him. Like Ino for example went out of her way to publicly yell at the raven haired boy every chance she got. Her mission was to break him down long enough for him to feel even a hint of regret for what he had done. He finally ended up telling her Naruto and Sakura what he had found out about his brother after he had killed him. That the Uchiha massacre, his hatred for his brother and his brother's death all stemmed back to one man… Danzo. With his order Itachi had killed everyone, but on his own will he spared Sasuke. The three other ninja quickly went to report this to Tsunade the moment they found out. Then about two months later with some heavy investigating and detective work on Tsunade's part they had found a break through. In the farthest back part of the hall of records was a scroll, which oddly enough had the thirds hokages name on it but was never opened.

After reading through it a few hundred times Tsunade was sure it was from Itachi to the third explaining what Donzo's plan was and a note to Sasuke about how sorry he truly was. She allowed Sasuke to read it himself with the rest of team seven present. One of the few things that gave Tsunade hope for them was the tears that fell from the normally cold hearted brunette's eyes. The next day Tsunade brought Donzo to trial on high treason for ordering the mass killing and for not giving all information to the Hokage in power. After admitting to the whole fiasco Danzo was stripped of his title and power although Tsunade would have gladly seen him die the other elders faught to keep him alive so he was to be watched at all times, also Anko was quickly put in charge of the ANBU Root. While most of older advisors did not like the idea of letting go of Donzo for someone like Anko there was nothing they could do as their hands were tied seeing as how Danzo admitted to it all. Not long after that a gravestone was added to the rest of Sasuke's family in honor of his older brother.

Right now though, these lurking thoughts could not be his priority, getting close to this Malfoy boy however was.

"You said your father had great power before right? What kind of power?" Sasuke asked, grinning at the blonde boy. Ino looked at Sasuke with a confused and slightly worried look on her face. Malfoy smirked back at Sasuke before speaking.

"My father possesses the power to help us rid this retched place of all who have dirty blood. But may I suggest joining us before the true war breaks out?" Malfoy stood up and started walking the stairs when Sasuke stopped him with a question.

"Us? Who exactly are us?" He asked turning his head slightly to look at the boy, standing at the bottom step.

"Heh, 'us' would be his followers, _Death eaters_." Malfoy stated casually before walking upstairs to bed.

"So, was he telling the truth Blondie?" Sasuke asked the girl sitting next to him.

"First off, stop calling me that! And from what I saw in his memories he wasn't lying he, is definitely part of this death eater group. Whatever the hell it is."

"Alright we will spread out the word tomorrow, but for tonight good night Blondie." Sasuke said walking over to the steps Malfoy just walked up.

"What did I JUST get through telling you!" Ino said jumping up from the sofa stomping her foot. _"Hai, Hai"_ and a wave of a hand as a form of dismissal was all she got as a reply before he vanished from her sight. _'Why that arrogant, self-centered, egocentric son of a bitch! Some one please tell me WHY he has so many fan girls!_' A clearly ticked off Ino yelled in her head, while stomping up to the girls rooms for bed herself.

In another part of the castle a group of griffindors were walking into their dorm like room. "Well it's about time you got here!" Ron said from his spot on the floor, Harry was sitting across from him with Ginny leaning over them from the sofa.

"Sorry about that, we got a little distracted." Hermione said, joining Ginny on the sofa on her left side closer to Ron. "Well were off to bed have fun"

"With you girlfriend, Ronikins!" Fred and Gorge teased there brother before running up the stairs as a few chess pieces flew past their heads. "Bloody Jerks" Ron said packing up the rest of the game set. "So Ronikins, who is your girlfriend?" Naruto said in a slightly mocking voice sitting on Ginnys right grinning at the red head.

"That would be Hermione." Harry said, and grinned helping Ron pack away the game. "HHAAAARRRRYYYY!" Ron groaned, turning red Naruto lightly poking Hermione behind Ginny's back smiling wider as she blushed lightly hiding her face somewhat. After some light conversation and some jokes Ginny stood up before saying

"Well I think I'm going to head to bed now too." She said stretching before walking up the steps. "Good night everyone. Good night Naruto." Naruto blushed saying good night to the girl.

About an hour later Ron and Hermione had gone to bed. Sakura and Harry were sitting on the sofa while Naruto was snoring softly in a chair besides them asleep.

"How can he sleep like that?" Harry asked, glancing at Naruto who was only slightly slouched on the chair sleeping. "Years of practice." She said smiling back.

"Hey Sakura…" "

Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened back at Sirius's house." Harry added rubbing his cheek.

"Heh, forget about it. Naruto over reacted just as much as you did. He just doesn't like people who walk around like they are better than anyone else."

"Well I don't think I'm better than anyone else, at least that what you start to think when you live alone with people who hate you for eleven years." Harry said looking at the fireplace the statement, catching Sakura's interest.

"What did you mean by that? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I would like to know." Harry sighed deeply watching the flames of the fire place flicker.

"My Parents were killed when I was one and so I lived with my Aunt, Uncle and my Cousin. They hated me mostly for being born into a family who knew Magic; they hate anything out of the ordinary. I dealt with their hate for eleven years before I came to Hogwarts."

"Hahahaha!" Harry's head snapped to look at her looking confused.

"I'm sorry for laughing I just find it funny how much you and Naruto are alike, and how annoyed he was by you." She said relaxing into the sofa. "How much we're alike?" Harry gave her a questioning look while she looked into the fire.

"Naruto never knew his parents; both of them died the day he was born. I don't know the extent of what happened to him until we went to school… But from what he did tell me and from what I know personally, he was hated by almost our whole home. I won't go into detail; that's for him to tell you, but I will tell you I am surprised that he doesn't hate all of us for how he was treated all those years." When Sakura finished; Harry mouth was hanging open slightly before she stood up.

"Well we have a lot to do tomorrow, so I think it's time for us to go to bed." She walked over to Naruto shaking him awake before he stumbled over to the stairs going to bed.

"Good night Harry." Sakura said smiling

"Night Sakura" Harry said finally going to bed himself.

Meanwhile outside of the castle four shadowy figures stood at the edge of thes forest looking at the school through the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, whats our job again, un?" the stranger with long blonde hair covering his right eye asked his red haired companion.

"You forgot already Deidara, seriously? You're testing my patience." Sasori said

"You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?" Hidan sighed in his usual annoyance.

"Why were you three brought back again? _Of all the people_ that _could _have been saved it had to be you three..." Itachi said lazily rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"Trust me, this isn't a joyride for me either, un!" Deidara hissed, crossing his arm and leaning against a tree.

"And you think being human again is making me happy-go-lucky? I can actually feel when I get cut; and I have to be cautious around my own poison! I feel like an idiot in a 16-year-old body again!" Sasori groaned, basically face palming.

"Shut the fuck up with the 'I'm human again' shit, will ya? You're giving me a fucking headache! Besides, what kind of world is this without pain?"

"Right, because when you're a retarded sadist everything goes!" The golden blond stated sarcastically, flinging his hands in the air.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you calling retarded?! You're the spaz who went and fucking blew himself up!?" Hidan spat poking the blonde's head with the end of his scythe.

"I'll blow your head off! We'll see who would be using their mouth then!"

"Just try it! I'll just cut your fucking blond head off if you don't shut the fuck up!"

"I'll kill both of you if you two. _Dont. Shut. Up_!" Itachi hissed under his breath, causing both of the hot-headed Akatsuki members to become silent -minus the grumbles under their breaths.

"We're here to make sure that there are no problems with the enemy of our client." Itachi started. "He actually paid enough to make the entire Akatsuki work under him for a few years. So for now, we'll just have to deal with it, got it?"

"That stupid fucking bastard Moldyass had better keep his word!" The silver haired Akatsuki member said; placing his scythe in a scroll, pouting sadly about the loss of his favorite weapon.

Itachi sighed. "Anyway… we are supposed to get close to a kid named Harry Potter and take him to Voldemort; and then something about killing him and reaping revenge something or other…eventually I stopped listening." Itachi grinned while starting to walk towards the castle.

"Hey Itachi, you asshole wait up!" Hidan yelled running after him.

"Wha –Wait for me!" the blonde yelled, chasing them.

"So, they expect me to bother to run with my humans legs back? Brats, I swear." The once fake human said, walking at a relaxed pace behind them.

The next morning excited chatter and loud complaining was heard about the classes and who people were sharing classes with.

"Ugh, the first day and we already have defense against the dark arts with the Slitherins. This sucks!" Ron complained loudly in Naruto's ear. The blonde –of course, being used to the loud voice of Sakura- simply shrugged.

"I take offense to that you know!" Ino stood, shadowing the wimpy redhead. Arms crossed and mouth in a semi-pout, the blond blew a few locks from her eyes.

"You know, standing and casually talking to the person in the _opposite_ house _is not_ drawling any attention." Sakura remarked pointing her thumb to the people who where (noticeably) ease dropping on their conversation.

"So, are you and Sasuke glued at the hip now?" Naruto teased, in conclusion getting a once whole apple turned to applesauce on the blonde's platter. "I was going to eat that Ino" Naruto said, looking at he's destroyed fruit. Sakura chuckled, almost chocking on her water.

"Anger and good aims do not mix." Fred entered the conversation, shaking his head.

"Unless if they are being used against your enemy." George made sure to add. Ino glared at the both of them.

"Come to think of it, I can't find Duck ass anywhere. Maybe he's got lost trying to find his class." She shrugged, before glancing at Sakura. "You know, the robe actually suits you." She half sarcastically remarked half agreeing that red was her color anyway.

"Well, green is so not your color." Just as sarcastically, they both glared before smirking.

"Well, I guess I have to find Sasuke before he kills someone." she sighed, rubbing her temples.

With that Ino left going to find Sasuke before going to her first class. "So our first class is...Ancient Runes. What the hell is an ancient rune?" A whiskered faced boy asked walking down the hall with the golden trio and Sakura.

"It's mostly theoretical class that studies the ancient rune scripts of magic." Hermione said casually while Sakura seemed to glow at the idea of learning something new. "humph sounds boring to me!" The yellow blonde said "I don't even know how she convinced us to take this stupid class anyway!" Ron complained loudly walking down the hall. Walking into the classroom the three boys sat in the row behind the two girls waiting for the class to begin. Not long after they sat down a witch walked to the center of the classroom. Alongside her, was a long blonde haired man who Naruto and Sakura instantly recognized. Sakura turned to look at Naruto with a shocked and worried look, while Naruto was growling and glaring. "I am professor Babbling. Welcome to The study of Ancient Ruins! I am happy to met all you new students and see some old faces as well!" She said politely smiling at their faces. "Before I begin class I would like to introduce my teachers aid Deidara, so please give him a warm welcome!" She said smiling and clapping as the rest of the class joined in. Naruto stood up still glaring at the other blonde. "Naruto don't!" Sakura whispered warningly "We are not at home we can get in trouble here!" Her blonde teammate sat down gripping the front of his table making scratch marks in the wood with his nails. Naruto sat down trying desperately to calm himself at some point the wood broke under his strong grip with a quick 'snap'. This caused Harry and Ron to look over at the angry teen shocked and in Ron's case slightly scared. "Now if you can all turn to page 10 in your books we can begin class."

The witch at the front said before reading some of the page and starting a long boring explanation. Daderia sat down in a chair by the teacher's desk. After about a half hour of lecture both Dederia and Naruto were asleep while Ron and Harry were playing paper American football, finally Sakura and Hermione were taking notes down feverishly. In the background around all of Hogwarts a bell rang signaling the end of class. All of the students stormed out of the classrooms like a herd moving on to their next classes. _"Sakura what do you think we should do about the blonde guy? I mean if he is here who knows who else is dattebayo!_" Naruto said loudly in Japanese. _"We should tell Sasuke-kun and Ino as soon as we can probably at lunch or dinner…sigh this mission just keeps getting better and better!" _The pinkette complained as they traipsed out side for Horbology class. 

"Damn you Sasuke." A blond grumbled, entering the courtyard and throwing on her Slitherine cloak. "I swear, if he gets me in trouble, I'll show him trouble!" She yells glancing about. "Blondie what are you looking for?" Came a voice from above her head. Ino looks up covering her eyes from the bright sunlight to see Sasuke sitting on a stone doorway overhang staring back at her blankly.

"Im looking for you, duck ass, duh! So Sasuke ,what are you doing up there? Get your ass down here now before you make us both late for class!" The crystal eyed girl said placing her hands on her hips. "Hn it's not like the classes here matter to us anyway." Sasuke says before looking back at the landscape.

"FINE STAY HERE, IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE ANYWAY! JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARE IN KAKASHI'S CLASS GOT IT!" She yelled up at him, recieving no reply she throws her hands up before leaving going to her class alone. Sasuke watched people go in and out of the door with mild interest. The only ones who even bothered to notice him were lost and confused first years who looked at him bewildered at his altitude. The brunette was in his own world and nothing seemed to change that. That was until he overheard a group of ravenclaw students talking about someone that sounded familiure to him. The girls in the group made a comment about how a guy in a professor twinagies class was "cute with long black hair" which the boys seemed to completely disagree with. "Are you mental! That guy wasnt cute he was scary! And I swear I saw his eyes change color!" The other boy scoffed before saying "Oh really, what color?" "Red! With weird markings in the middle!" that was the last thing Sasuke heard before jumping down and starting to look around to find Ino. If his brother was really here they would have to find out now. Sadly he could not move as fast as he would have liked since the hallway was suddenly flooded with students.

After a few minutes of searching and trying very hard not to draw suspicion to himself he finally saw the high long blonde ponytail Ino always wore. "_INO!_" he called out a few times in Japanese trying to get her attention. Even though he had yelled it his voice seemed to dissolve and not reach her in the crowd. He quickly got Tired of trying to get her attention the hard way. Figuring that a magic school would be the place for odd things to happen, Sasuke jumped high above the head of the others in the hallway clinging to the wall with his feet. He quickly ran along the wall catching up to Ino he jumped down in front of her. Without meaning to Ino want into defense mode and nearly cut open Sasukes neck. Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from finishing the attack. "SASUKE YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! Seriously Sasuke what the hell?! I nearly took your head off I…" before Ino could continue Sasuke interrupted her saying "I think my brother is here…" in a quiet and sad way that even wasn't normal for Sasuke. "Wha….What?" how is that even possible I thought you killed him almost a year ago!" "I did that's the problem…we need to find the others now…" The raven haired boy said. "Well then let's get going!" Ino said dragging Sasuke by the hand in the opposite direction that she was just walking in.


End file.
